The purpose of this management pilot study is to prospectively evaluate, in a randomized manner, the metabolic and clinical effects of diet and the addition of insulin therapy in gestational diabetes. Data obtained will be used to develop a large clinical prospective trial, which may help improve the management and outcome of gestational diabetes.